


Rose Tea

by storyofthedoor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, dumb oc kiss time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofthedoor/pseuds/storyofthedoor
Summary: Today was bad. =_= I drew more kisses. This time with OCs.





	Rose Tea




End file.
